Anubis
Anubis is a main antagonist of the series who made his debut in Prince Series 12: Can I Have This Dance?: Dances. He is a king of an unnamed civilisation which resides somewhere in the Mediterranean. Biography Early Life Long ago, there was a King who bared two sons . The sons were Anubis and his brother who was not named in the books. Anubis was strong and tough while his brother was brilliant. To chose the worthy successor to inherit the throne, the King threw the two princes into a jungle filled with predators. The prince whom survived for three days and returned home will become the next King .However Anubis was not fearful at all. He was sure that he could fight any animals who pose a threat to him. However he didn't under the severity of the situation. He didn't have any food, water nor shelter. When night came, he was shivering and starving. He felt a sharp pain , it turned out to be a tiger gnawing on his foot. He punched the tiger to get away. Although due to his wounds the tiger started to catch up. He could not run anymore. To his surprise, he heard the yells of his brother from the trees. "Go to the right" he yelled. He swiftly followed his brother's instructions. It turned out his brother had set up a trap and tiger fell to his demise. They worked together to survive the rest of the days. They played to their strengths. His brother built more traps while Anubis hunted. When the King found out that the two were working together, he was enraged. He believed that if the two were to live, one will surely start a rebelion to claim their spot on the throne. The king sent an armed force to kill one of the prince. Anubis and his brother saw the group and began understand what their father's intentions were. However, the two cared for eachother and decided to run away. Since the armed forces didnt accomplish their task, the king himself asked them to return. This was simply a trick to hunt them down, but the young Anubis called out to his father alarming the guards. In the end, his brother protected him from the bullets that were about to hit Anubis. Anubis, shocked started to frantically weeped 'brother'. His brother's dying wish was to tell him that he shouldnt hate his father and to become a lawful king and with that he took in his last breath. In the end, Anubis was picked as the rightful king much to his dismay. When his father was on his death bed, he told Anubis that the kingdom rested on his shoulder and that he was the worthy succesor. Anubis simply refused. When asked why he told his father that the real succesir was dead. That six years before, the king had murdered him in cold blood. His father denied it, saying that it was impossible and that his elder son was not the one whom he picked. Anubis shot back by saying that he was the one who should've been dead, recalling the event when his brother selflessly aided him from being mauled by the tiger. It was then revealed that from that moment on Anubis was loyal only to his brother and swore to protect him forever. His father started to tense up, panic strucked, he began to yell that this was not his fault. That his brother was weak and always sick, that if he were to be alive the chances of him being king is next to nothing. As if to justify himself to his son. Anubis sharply replied that he didnt hate his dad, rather he couldnt forgive it. He said that he couldnt keep the promise to keep his brother safe, so he held onto the last wish of his brother, to take care of his father till his death. The king died shortly after perhaps from the shock and the combination of his wiltering health. It was unclear what happend next but some time later Anubis met Gion and was attached to him as he looks remarkably similar to his deceased brother he also appeared in Shao's backstory to help him from all the bullying Shao had received due to Charles. Appearance Anubis is boy and assumed to be a teenager who is quite tall. He has tan skin and white fluffy hair. His hair is short and styled slightly short with a hair parting the left and right side of his bangs. His eyes are a deep golden brown and he is seen wearing an abundance of ear accesories ranging from a green earing with an egyptian motif to a gold clip earing. He's mostly wearing his white suit with a black tie but has worn more casual clothes as seen in newer books. Personality Anubis is shown to be dangerous and a great threat to the main cast. He is an elusive and manipulative person targeting those whom are hurt as seen through his actions with Lilian in Prince Series 12: Can I Have This Dance?: Dances and fan theorized to be the reason he approched Shao when he was bullied. He cares only for his precious 'brother', Gion and treats others as mostly disposable as he resent humanity. He plans his actions and will strike with no regards of human life. He is also strangely straightforward about his supposed evil nature, this is seen when he was confronted be Alexis. Anubis enjoys chaos in the truest sense of the word. He enjoys being mischievous and teasing others even when the situation is tense. He is often portrayed smiling slyly and laughing mischievously, though he may look very harmless and innocent at first glance. Anubis often acts notably child-like, with at least some of it appearing genuine while part of it also could be just his attempt to use his looks to his advantage. He is sometimes shown to have child-like excitement and innocence, as he calls the fairy tale of the hare and the turtle very meaningful and his unending assortments of facial expressions. Yet, this doesnt undermind his skills and high intellect. His skills with black magic works on seemingly everyone but Neelam which made him curious as to why. He isnt very friendly and threatens to kill them if they talk to much. On that note, he seems to be easily annoyed telling Neelam to shut up multiple times when she strikes a conversation. Despite hating interactions with people other than Gion, he learns to open up only a little to Neelam which he seems to not even realize. Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Royalty